GodOfGaming's Zany Mega Man 3 Playthrough
GodOfGaming narrated his adventure through this full-pack action Mega Man 3 playthrough. Let him entertain you! Chapter 1 *takes time to listen to the awesome Title Screen music* Awww yeah. It gets me pumped. HARD Let's start things off with Top Man! So I see these floating dumbells that connect together. Shoot them! Shoot them now! Some grass hopper things as well. Jump up and take the top. Going down the ladder. I see some Top Man minion dude to my left. Still on the ladder, POP POP to the left! I descend from the ladder and climb my way to the Stairway to heaven, then I drop down from The Ladder. Slide to the right WEEEE! Dropping down. lolz all I do is hold left and drop down the platform. Nothing must be left alive. NOTHING! So I end that dumbbells' miserable existence and made Dr. Wily lose income. Ha Ha! Down The Ladder. Going to the right and I see a Metool from Brazil in a Bulldozer. ^.^ EXTERMINATE! Using Rush Coil to go up. BOOM! Head shot as I pelt the Metool with my Egg Shooter. Mega Man's Plasma Beam almost reminds me of Shooting Eggs sometimes. Sliding to the right and got a 1-Up with my face on it. ^__^ MY FACE! Not yours, MINE! Dropping down The Ladder. Oh hi Metools from Brazil. ^.^ DIE!ò_ó Dropping down The Ladder. Oh hi Jojo. ^.^ Jojo is my kitty. ^_^ WHAT?! I must fight you? Damn you Dr. Wily! You Bastard! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! So I ENDED Jojo. ;_; Moving on. ^_^ Down The Ladder! Down, Left, Down, Right, Top Man minion dies, going right. Oh hey Jojo, back from the dead I see. ^.^ I have to blow you up again? ;_; OK! ^_^ *blows up Jojo* *goes up THE LADDER* *hears some chick singing "IT'S ALLLLLLLLL IN A DREEEEEEEAM SNAAAAAAAAAKE EATTTTTTTTAH!" SHUT UP! I see another suicidal Brazilian Metool. ^.^ You know what happens to them... http://www.court-records.net/animations/viola-heehee(a).gif Hee...Hee...Hee... Jumping to the left. Climbing THE LADDER. Slide to the right! Slide to the left! EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS! *clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap* Die Top Man minion. You don't belong in this world. Stop paying tribute and stealing men's souls already. Dracula does that, not YOU! Yay Spinning Tops! ^_^ Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump to the right! WARNING! We are opening the door! Top Man. http://topmanspinsyou.ytmnd.com OMG I stepped into Hell! Tops in the Air! Slides to the left! Shoot him! Shoot him now! OMG he's spinning. JUMP! JUMP! SLIDE! SLIDE! oh wate wrong game. Lather, rinse, repeat! Wash Hair! DESTROYED! YOU GOT TOP SPIN Now I can spin round and round and AHHHHHHH! Kill it with fire!! Chapter 2 Shadow Man! I CHOOSE YOU! Lava. I shall fall down...in Style! *falls down while using Top Spin* WEEEEEEEEE! Grasshopper bots and another Brazilian Metool. Going down! I hear a WHISTLE! Am I losing it? All of a sudden I see a stream of grey light. Holy Crap it's Racer X and he's coming to kill me! But I'm one of your biggest fans! Up and down he shoots. I shoot back! The floor asplodes! Going down. So some eye things, with suction cups,on the right. All of a sudden, Everything's gettin Dark! Welcome to the Planetarium. No, I don't have a disease when I can't pronounce Planetarium when I can't sound out the T. Planearium. Suicidal Bombers from the East! Moving on. Falling down, left, right, grasshopper bots. Hey, some bots with Parachutes. I can see their Parachutes! Enter Shadow Man! Sometimes I hate it when you use Top Spin too long near him and all of your Weapon Energy gets BALEETED so that's why you gotta be careful and stuff. YOU GOT SHADOW BLADE AND RUSH MARINE! lol Rush Marine. Chapter 3 Spark Man...YOUR NEXT! Wait a sec *closes eyes* I<3 this music! Possibly my favorite track in the game! Red Eye suction cup dude dies after climbing ladder and now I'm climbing another LADDER. I'm impatient waiting for the electric barrier and take the hit. Spark Plugs from the air making sound effects from a Game & Watch. Up THE LADDER. Enter Hammer Joe. I Shadow Blade him 4 times diagonally FTW Mystery Complainer: CHEAP! Me: It's legal. No Escape! Mystery Complainer: Nuh uh! Me: Yuh huh! Up The LADDER and moving right. Platforms go up, Mega Man go down, Platforms go up, Mega Man go down. Cause I don't want to get Spiked in the head. I had enough of that elsewhere. ^_^ Past the barries and up The LADDER Another Brazilian Metool Dozer to support his family. I ENDED him. HARD, Got some Energy and recharged the SHADOW BRADE! Climbing upThe LADDER. DIE Eye Suction Cup thingy Scum! End of the road, so I fall down...in Style! *falls down with Top Spin* WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Going right. Junk. Moving right. Ladder, Down, left, SLIDE TO THE RIGHT. Dumbells, platforms attempting to SPIKE me, Oh my. Ok Spark Man, you owe me money from the other night. ~_^ I spammed SHADOW BRADE! http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/morri-upper.gif *giggles orgasmically* Spark Man has been ENDED Can I have your Theme Song please k thx bai. YOU GOT SPARK SHOT! Chapter 4 Magnet Man! Come out and Play! I like that jacket he's wearing. Magnets are fun. Going right (surprise surprise). Popped one magnet dude in the air. Going right and UP (WEEEEE!), exterminated another magnet guy, Right and down THE LADDER. Hark! A Whistle! Racer X again! Out to kill me again! Do I owe him money or something? Same song and dance. Floor asplodes. Awww it's cute little spring head thingy that shoots missles out of his head. ^_^ *gets near it* *gets BOI-YOINGED in the eye* I WILL END YOU! ò_ó *ends spring thingy and missile flying around randomly* Your wife is next! At least I think it's female! *kills wife and missile children* Down THE LADDER *waits in ladder and sees Red Eye Duction Cup Dudes go down in the whole" lolz your stuck there for all of eternity! I Laugh at you! Ha Ha Ha! LAFF WITH ME! Down the, you guessed it, Frank "THE LADDER" Stallone! Magnet pulling me in. Going back, die Red Suction Cupped Eyeball Dudes, To go down The Ladder or not to go down The Ladder? Little niche to the hole it is! Down (ladder), stop. HAMMER TIME! More like disappearing platform time MI RITE? *fast forward* THE LADDER SNAAAAAAAAAKE EATTTTTTTTER! My GAWD SHUT UP you sexy singing voice you! Some pissed off thing shooting bullets at me. SHADOW BRADE! Mystery Complainer: So broken! Me: NOt ANYMORE IT ISN'T! Climbing The LADDER. The LADDER sure has quite a family. Hallo thar Spring Head thingy. ^_^ Want to see your family in the scrap heap. ò_ó LOCK ON! TERMINATED! La La La La La La. ^_^ Sup Magnet Man! I hugged The Wall. *hugs wall* I love you Wall. ^_^ *shoots 4 spark Shots at Magnet Man* TERMINATED! YOU GOT MAGNET MISSILE! Chapter 5 I am so going to pick Hard Man next. HARD This music rocks HARD Bees, Hornets, Pain. PAIN THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! ZOMG! Bear Traps! Going up Ladder Jr. Yay Energy. Ladder. Hammer Joe's father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate. That makes us absolutely nothing, which is what Hammer Joe is about to become. ò_ó *Magnet Missiles Hammer Joe twice* All done. ^_^ LADDER! Monkey! Spark Shot! lolz stunned Monkey. Another Monkey! Spark Shot! I would of Shadow BRADED them diagonally, but Mystery Complainer would strike again. LADDER Time. Hammer Joe. lolz wut my head is low and I shoot your feet like so! Moneky dropped. Jumped over me, Spark Shot'D. No more monkeys jumping over my head! THE LADDER. Brazilian Metool working the bull dozer! ^.^ Away with you! ò_ó Another Brazilian Metool hard at work. QUITIN' TIME for j00! Taking the high road and you take the low road, Brazilian Metool...went back to his home planet in his space ship. We'll leave it at that, ^_^ *grabs E-Tank* Went back down, SLIDE TO THE RIGHT. WEEEEEEEEEEE! Brazilian Metool child person to the left shoots a Gumball of DOOM at me, Metool ENDED, Takes the energy pills and SLIDES TO THE LEFT! CLAP YOUR HANDS EVERYBODY! Oh, that other Brazilian Metool will live without his brother, have a nice day. ^_^ LADDER! Bear Traps, Bees, Whistle. Wait, WHISTLE?! Racer X again, different arena. Floor aspoldes. Who the hell keeps blowing up the floors? Solid Snake: NOW! *C4 blows up floor* Me: Thanks Snake. ^_^ Snake: No prob. *falls down with Top Spin* THANKS FOR THE ENERGY! No thanks Ladder. The Hole will do. Giant thing with suctions cups that makes funny *BLOOP* sounds. Sliding undereath it when it jumps. HARD Speaking of hard, Hard Man! Shooting his fists at me. FISTS! Oh baby stop it. Magnet Missile. Sakurai: He jumps in the air...and crashes down! BOOM! Slide away, screen frozen, taking care of SERIOUS BUSINESS! You GOT HARD KNUCKLE HARD! Chapter 6 The pattern is broken! Who do I go to? WHO DO I GO TO? I'll go visit everyone's favorite druggie Needle Man http://reggielutionmegamannintendo.ytmnd.com/ ^ You expected this, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! Heading right (what you expected me to go to the left what's wrong with you ok I need to breath now), Porcupines shooting up (more like out of every direction) needles! D.A.R.E. To Keep Kids Out Of Drugs! Zach: Not Anymore They Don't! Me: Drat. Oh snap. They roll out. ROLL OUT! Down the LADDER. Down, to the right. Hi Brazilian Metool down thar. ^.^ Cannons shooting giant GUMBALLS! Except they asplode. Lil' Brazlian Metool person on a platform. gone. Gone. GONE! Dragonfly thingy and another Brazilian Metool. 2 more to the right. More Dragonflies, Going down the Nice, Long, HARD LADDER! Slide to the left...Spider Sense Tingling ZOMG! Needle from the Roof! Slide to the right, then to the left! Slide to the rightleftthen right ha ha faking out The Needle. 2, 3, 5 in all, jump to the right cautiously, Needle, going up...THE LADDER! Porcupine Needle thing die die die E Tank get. The Hammer Joe Brothers! lolz my head is low and I shoot your feet like I did to your friend back at Hard Man's stage. oh wate there's your other brother from another mother up on top so I make my next move. SHADOW BRADE! up the ass! Just As Planned Mysterious Complainer: ... Me: Yeah you better stay quiet! Up the smexy Ladders. Giant thing with suctions cups' brother! He jumps in the air, spark Shot! I point and laff. LAFF WITH ME! Ha Ha Ha! So I walk in and Needle Man is ready to shoot some Needles up with me after I got his text message from long ago. I use SHADOW BRADE!, it's semi effective. Oh god stop injecting please I don't know what you put in those Needles GAWD! YOU GOT NEEDLE CANNON and RUSH JET Stay in school kids. Chapter 7 Snake Man! Prepare For Trouble! The beginning of his theme makes me think I stumbled upon a game show for the first few seconds. The Snake Man's Wild! Holy Crap I got ambushed by a bouncing Toilet of Doom! Ha Ha, I said crap. I made a funny. Hey, a Snake Head! More Toilets and Snakes. They go so well together. No they don't. THE LADDER. 3 Snake Heads. Snakes...I hate Snakes (not really, snakes are cool, especially the Solid and Liquid kind. The Solidus type rock too.) Ladder. SNAKES AND LADDERS! Giant Snake! So I take out my HARD Knuckle and... POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER! POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER! Snake heads and helicopter thingy that likes to suicide while it leaves its empty shell behind to live off in another life or something. Fall down the hole, skipping THE LADDER. Left, Down, Right. This guy is running toward me with a plunger and polevaults over me. I turn around and shoot. WTF was that? Were you trying to impress me? 4/10. You get points for STYLE. More helicopter thingies. THE LADDER. Hammer Joe above me. SHADOW BRADE! Mystery Complainer: Now that's just... Me: *shoots Mystery Complainer* MC: Why me...X_X *MC dies* *turns red for some weird ass reason* Now that both are out of the way, nothing can possibly stand in my way as I become the new god of this world! Everything will have been. ... American Crowd:Just As Planned! Our Japanese Friends: Just As Keikaku! Going up our favorite recurring Boss THE LADDER. SHADOW BRADE! > Hammer Joe. Twin Ladders! Taking the left. The "SNAKE EAAAAAAAAAATAH!" Ladder. Oh hi Giant Snake. Glad to see you again. HARD KNUCKLE! POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER! POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER! Those suicidal plumbers again. Then I took a leap of faith like The Prince of Persia. Plumbers, LADDER. Lady Bug. ^.^ SHADOW BRADE! Green block in the air. Clouds coming up from below. I see clouds coming my way and ZOMG! Bullets in disguise! How clever. Screw the rules, I have Rush Jet! *arms Needle Cannon* Solid Snake Man! I proceeded to inject Solid Snake Man that contained the deadly virus known as... FOX DIE Solid Snake Man lies broken and dead. YOU GOT SEARCH SNAKE Chapter 8 Gemini Man! Make It Double! (lolz see what I did thar just as planned now I shut up) I like this beat. ba ba bump bump, ba ba bump bump bump, ok now. Eye guys from the sky dropping fire. What is this. Robo Penguins shooting their unborn children at me that explode! WTF?! I lay waste to them. WHISTLE! Racer X drops from the Sky. Me: RacerXhaha! Racer X: SpeedYouMustNotBeInTheRaceHaHa! Me:ButIMustBeInTheRaceHaHaSoICanBeTheBestLikeKnowOneEverWasHaHa! RacerX: *leaves* Solid Snake: NOW! *platform thingy explodes* Me: Thanks Snake. ~_^ Solid Snake: So right. More MOY-CHAN-DISE! *collects* WTF is this...It seems I have stumbled upon a Sperm Bank of some kind. To proceed...I must erradicate ALL OF THEM. Leave no witnesses behind. *takes many unborn floating disembodied lives away* LADDER. ... Move along people nothing to see here! After I commited genocide that's going to make me answer to a whole lot to the Big Man upstairs I proceed to the right. Robo Dragonflies and a GIANT ROBO PENGUIN that's giving birth! It's the miracle of life as they try and suicide into me. How cute. ^_^ I put an END to them all. Right between the eyes...ò_ó Falling down with Top Spin. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^_^ Water. Using Rush Jet (NOBODY LIKES YOU Rush Jet) to get past all the nonsense with the Fish and Flies. Ladder, Grasshopper bots, Ladder. Giant thing with suctions cups' cousin! Ha Ha, I shoot the wall and shoot out his eyes. Then Capcom became absolute bastards and made it so that you can't shoot through walls in Mega Man X5. Thanks, Capcom! Gemini Man! What's this? 2 of em? I take out Search Snake and he dead. Gemini is my Zodiac sign! YOU GOT GEMINI LASER Chapter 9 Back at the Stage Select Screen. 4 Slots are in Spark Man, Gemini Man, Shadow Man, Needle Man. Let's go with Spark Man revisited. Love this music... Buh?! No Ladder? RUSH COIL! Eyeball suction cup thingy still there. Die. Climbing The Ladder. Lady Bug. ^.^ SHADOW BRADE! Spinning Gears and Spikes, Spark Plugs from the air making sound effects from a Game & Watch are back again. LADDER. Gears to the left, LADDER. Spring Thingy. Dead. Slide. Spring Thingy again. To Aruba with you. What's this? What's this? Metal Man coming from the air? What's this? What's this? Going into a robot with no hair? Magnet Missiles > Metal Man. Done. So I equip Top Spin and Slide to the right as I gracefully fall down the pit while avoiding the spikes turning around and around. Right, Barbells, Barriers, Junk. Door. Quick Man! Coming down slowing and OMG! Don't kill me! Solid Search Snake. Give me strength! *barely escapes with his life* Over. Chapter 10 Gemini Man Part Deux Lady Bugs! Fire from the Sky! With Eyes! Blue Flames. Oooohhhh Pretty. Now where's my Bottle to put it in so I can get rid of that red ice and...oh wate wrong game. *fast forward* The Pit! *falls down with Top Spin* WEEEEEEEEE! Helicopter thingies and GOOD GRIEF another Sperm Bank ... <_< >_> <_< >_> *sighs* *performs mass abortion* I'm so bad not even Hell can contain me. Eh, they could always place me at The Center of The Earth. I'll deal with those Mole People soon enough. Anywho, down The Ladder Oh great. You might want to change the channel *after commercial break* And they all went out to Sea to start a new life. ^_^ Helicopter thingies that try but fail. I've noticed Gemini Man's stage makes for one hell of a Disco Roller Rink, except with all the,,,you know...lying around...that I had to get rid of cause it was in my way...and uh...yeah, let's not mention that again. Flash Man! AH! PERVERT! Get away from me! No I won't do it! Don't tempt me! *OD's Flash Man with Needle Cannon* http://www.court-records.net/animations/dahlia-crying(a).gif He touched me right there Your Honor. NOT GUILTY *confetti falls from the sky* http://www.court-records.net/animations/dahlia-smiling.gif Rush Coil up, to the right. Lady Bug. Water. I'd use Rush Marine, but why bother, Rush Jet. Helicopter dudes and Fishies shooting S.A.M.'s from below. SLIDE TO THE RIGHT! More heli dudes. The Ladder, my old nemesis. Lady Bug infestation, Down The Ladder and into The Drink *looks like Grape Soda* Bubble Man Bubble Man Does whatever a Bubble Man can. Except for absolutely sucking! *Spark Shot* Yeah, Water and Electricity don't mix and we should of died right on the spot. But no, I have diplomatic immunity that defies logic. HA! Chapter 11 To Shadow Man and back again! The Plan: Fall down with Top Spin while avoiding Spikes. Red Eye Suction Dudes. Ladder Go Up. Ladder Go Down. Giant thing with suctions cups...whatever. Slide to the left and down. Red Eye Suction Cup Dudes and our old bomber friend. Planearium is back. Hey, platforms that break away. Rush Jet to the right. Bombers. LADDER. The Doc Robot is getting Wood, Wood Man to be exact! So I injected him full of needle tipped Viagra from my Needle Cannon and he asplode. Hurtful bastard he was. Hammer Joe, Hammer Joe, La La La La La La, Hammer Joe. HAMMER! HAMMER JOE! HAMMER! HAMMER JOE! http://youtube.com/watch?v=w8WYh8uz3pQ Ha Ha Ha! Yikes! Spikes! Fruit Stripe Gum! I can also see thier Parachutes! Oh, you grasshopper bots again. Spring Headed Thingy dies. Loading Disc 2. Turn up the Heat! Heat Man ready. Shadow Brade! *jump* Shadow Brade! *jump* *repeat like 8 times* Done. Chapter 12 Needle Man again. That's what I said. http://reggielutionmegamannintendo.ytmnd.com/ Expected reggielution/10 I love it, what you wanna fight about it. *fisticuffs* Night time scenery! How lovely. 3 porcupine/hedgehog thingies to blow up and down a LADDER Heading right past all the booby trapped needles (huh huh huh huh huh huh...boob...huh huh huh huh huh huh) while trying not to get injected full of steroids/whatever the hell is in thar/ dang ol' needles. Going up The Ladder what a thrill... Spring Headed dingamabob and my severed head. The Ladder. with darkness and silence through the night Some E-Fuel on the right. Gamers drink that. Rockapella: THE LADDER! what a thrill... Honestly now, who uses a hedgehog to guard their door? It's the Air Man! I cast Magnet Missile! *rolls a 10 sided die* SUCCESS! I can still see their damn Parachutes and more Dragonflies *fast forward* Rockapella: THE LADDER! I'm searching and I'll melt into you Oh baby, I bet you would. You've found me. I'm like an M&M... It's Another Joe http://anotherjoe.ytmnd.com/ ow wate it's just another ladder. What a fear in my heart There's no need to fear, GOG is here! Why are there people running away screaming in terror around me thinking I'm some kind of psycho or something. Ah well. Plunger Man! With the ability to...Plunge! Capcom is sooooo going to credit Plunger Man from me when they make Mega Man 9. You'll see. Something is rising...A Giant Brazilian Metool! This is...paradise *passes out* *gets up* No thank you, I don't really like Cinnamon flavored gumballs, but thank you. ^_^ *blows up Brazilian Metool* Now then. ò_ó Flying Brazilian Metools with beanie caps that actually let you fly around! I want one of those! I'll trade you my Rush Jet for it. ^_^ What? o_0 So be it...ò_ó CENSORED La La La La La La. ^_^ Gumball cannons ahoy! Giant Brazilian Metool that spits out Cinnamon flavored gumballs again! Followed by a disgruntled stoned induced hedgehog that shoots up and out needles. C-C-C-C-C-C-Crash Man! Crash N' The Boys! You've messed with the wrong Man, Man. I'm lord of the dance. *Top Spin* For good measure, I'll punch you in the face. HARD *Hard Knuckle* WITH A GUN IN MY WAIST! Chapter 13 Break Man...Break Man?! He looks so familiar...I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it's the Uni Bomber. So I'm back at Hard Man's stage it seems. *hears a whistle* HOLY CRAP! He even has the same Whistle as Racer X! Probably got it off ebay I bet. He even fights like Racer X! *ponders ponders* Break Man couldn't play with me anymore cause he had to go to the X games competition in LA or something. THAT must explain the get up, although I dunno why he attacked me. http://www.court-records.net/animations/ani-hobo-bwuh.gif So I'm back at Santa Claus's (Dr. Light) workshop. Said something about receiving the last element and Wily running off with Gamma. I'm treated to a seen with a flying saucer going up in the sky and it opens up. I am mesmerized by Albert Einstein's sexy eyebrows. @_@ ZMOG! He's off to his fortress to plan something diabolical while drawing pics of women getting boiled in pots! THAT MAD MAN MUST BE STOPPED! Chapter 14 Yay! Connect The Dots! ^_^ So I found my head, right behind me where I last left it, behind the wall. Hey Top Man Minion! Still around eh? You go away now, hmmm kay? More E-Fuel. I so gotta get that if I consider myself a true gamer. A ladder? Ha Ha! I fall down instead! yeah, beat the system! SPLASH! I've always wanted to swim with the penguins. WARNING! CHALLENGER APPROACHING! Rockapella: THE LADDER! But you're so supreme! You know it baby, yeah! I found my head again behind 2 walls. There's a story in there somewhere. There is! I give my life For my head? Thanks! Ladder! Not for honor, but for you *sniff* Thank you. ;_; "POWER-UP!(S)" SNAKE EATER! Ha Ha Ha, Hammer Joe again. I shoot your foot like so from a distance! Another Hammer Joe, Another Day. http://anotherjoe.ytmnd.com/ *raves* Hammer Joe #3 gets special treatment. Magnet Missles below! C-4, I sunk your Battleship! Rockapella: THE LADDER! I give my life You don't have to, here you want the keys to my car? Blocks. Rockapella: THE LADDER! Not for honor, but for you I'm speechless. Going through the door. I see a pit. I put on Top spin and fall down. SPLASH! 10.0 10.0 10.0 1.0 Yeah, whatever Germany. Stick it. Turtles! SHADOW BRADE! What A Tough! Chapter 15 Connecting the dots while I wait for my Grand Slam to arrive. Red Platforms that are BREAKIN'! http://youtube.com/watch?v=TBcnvgYt_So 4:05 minutes may or may not have been wasted. THe LADDERS! Yeah, I couldn't afford Rockapella anymore. Thanks peoples! **Snake Eater** In my time there'll be no one else Crime, it's the way I fly to you **Snake Eater** I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater! Someday you go through the rain Someday you feed on a tree frog This ordeal, the trial to survive For the day we see new light! I give my life Not for honor, but for you **Snake Eater** In my time there'll be no one else Crime, it's the way I fly to you **Snake Eater** I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater! I found my severed head again along the way as well. Sliding to the right! NA NA NA NA NA! Bear traps, Bees, Spikes,oh my! Door. This next scene is directed by Ryuhei Kitamura, who made those FABULOUS cut scenes in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snake! *aerial camera view shot spiraling downward and fixes on view for Mega Man* *flying block appears behind Mega Man, Mega Man does a 180 side way flip and rolls to the ground. another block flys by. Mega Man performs a 360 Aerial McTwist while he does his taxes. block number 3 comes by. Mega Man jumps off the block and does a front flip, almost losing his balance. all the blocks fly by as Mega Man dodges them all with Bullet Time in effect while John Woo and Max Payne are jumping to the sides with Uzis shooting at each other for no particular reason* The blocks form Yellow Devil! Thought to have been vanquished from the first game haha! *Mega Man jumps off of John Woo and Max Payne's heads as he dramatically equips Rush Jet and fly dead ahead towards Yellow Devil. Yellow Devil shoots a bullet from his eye while Mega Man jumps off of Rush Jet and performs a corkscrew whist shooting a Hard Knuckle into Yellow Devil's eye and Yellow Devil explodes in glorious fashion* Mega Man lands perfectly 10.0 10.0 10.0 0.1 Nothing ever pleases you, eh Germany? Chapter 16 Still waiting on my Grand Slam. Where is that damn waitress? *connects the dots* Disgruntled bullet head dude on the top. SHADOW BRADE! THE LADDERS! *fast forwards* E-Fuel. Without it I'm nothing. NOTHING! So I press the A Button on my Mach 5 Rush. BOI-YOING-YOING-YOING. We are back at the Planearium with our Bomber Friends from the East. To the top, the stars are aligned and I see...my head. Recollected. *falls down with Top Spin* Hi Hammer Joe. Bye Hammer Joe. *falls down and Top Spins some more* Giant thing with suctions cups that makes funny *BLOOP* sounds returns! Slides to the right, Giant thing's brother, Slide, Safe! The Ladder! The hell is this, I've stumbled upon Ninja Warrior. Didn't know Dr. Wily liked it too. Kewl. I Top Spined on each of the platforms like Ryuhei Kitamura instructed me to and climbed The Ladder. Once more! A NEW RECORD! MY prize is behind the door. I've been had. 3 clones of myself are in here! What is this I don't even... My Search Snake shall seek them out and find the way to stop those dastardly fiends in their tracks! *Superfriends sound effect cut jingle thingy* Narrator: Meanwhile at the Hall of Doom... "Solomon Grundy want pants too!" Chapter 17 About time I got mah Grand Slam! *connects the dots some more* Top Spin down the hole! All of a sudden, Zombie Guts Man! Ah! Kill it with fire! Oh wate no fire I have a gun on my freakin' arm! Down The Ladder Jr. Slide to the right! LADDER Zombie Guts Man again! LADDER X! Zombie Guts Men! LADDER 1.0 Going through the door. 8 Transporters. LOCK AND LOAD Needle Man you vile fiend. I shall administer JUSTICE now. BASTARD BEAM! (Gemini Laser) I'm so going to take that Jacket of your Magnet Man. SPAAAHK WAVE! My horoscope said to take the lower left Transporter and I meet Gemini Man. Suck it horoscope. Search Snake! SEARCH AND....SEEK AND DESTROY! http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/ino-powerrock.gif http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/ino-rockout.gif HARD Man is ready for action. So I cast Magnet Missile *rolls dice* SUCCESSFUL ROLL! http://topmanspinsyou.ytmnd.com I have stepped into Hell once again. So I punched (Hard Knuckle) Top Man in the face, with a gun in my waist! OG Mega! OG Mega! HOOOOOOOOO! Snake Man's Final Mission! I hate to do this...I REALLY hate to do this. But I must... *Fox Die Needle Cannon* ... *tears* *gets over it* ^_^ Mega Man Vs. Spark Man Results: SHADOW BRADE! I out ninja'd Shadow Man with my Top Spin, utterly confusing the hell out of him and he asplode. The end is near... Chapter 18 Yay I connected all the dots and reached the Skull at the end! ^_^ Restocked some of my weaponry and gracefully fall down with Top Spin. GIANT ENEMY CRAB APPROACHING! I attack it's weak point for MASSIVE DAMAGE! Spark Shot'd! Behold! Dr. Wawy! I hopped on Rush Jet and egged the living hell out of his windshield and he asploded. That's right Dr. Wily. Bow down to the King...the King of Kings! Bow Down To The! Bow Down To The...WHAAAAAAAAT?! BOI-YOING! It's a fake! WHAT A TWEEST! I'm a teleporting offa dis train! Chapter 19 ARGHHHHH! Thar be another Skull! Once again I restocked my armaments of mass destruction and collected another one of my severed heads then you can shake an Orochi at. And some E-Fuel to go! Let's Attack Aggressively! Through the Doors. GAMMA I jumped on Rush Coil while doing a 180-360-540-720-900-1080 Flip and landed perfectly while Germany is still not impressed. Le Sigh... Hard Knuckle on his widdle head. Dr. Wily once again. I take out my secret weapon... *does a front flip corkscrew barn burner McVarial into a Top Spin* Gamma asplodes and Wily bows down to my feet once more. Then some blocks come crashing down on us and we die. The big man upstairs had enough of us apparently, especially me, what with all the Brazilian Metool genocides and what not and... Wait a sec. A Shadowy Blue figure is all like "WHERE'S DR. WILY?... OH NOES! TOO LATE" and he rescues me...or is doing things to me that's too hot for TV or... EPILOGUE I'm back at Santa's Workshop and he's all like "YOU'VE REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS AND YOU YOU LYING HERE WHEN I ARRIVE" Why does my bum hurt then... Then I hear Racer X's/Break Man's Whistle. Santa Clause is all like "THIS WHISTLE...IT MUST HAVE BEEN PROTO MAN!" Teleporting Out. Nice Music. Damn that Whistle can play. Number List of Robots Made By Santa Claus. No. 008 Elec Man, Atomic Energy Controller. No. 007 Fire Man, Waste Disposal Robot. No. 006 Bomb Man, Ground Disruption Robot. I also heard he's a good love machine according to Bob & George. No. 005 Ice Man, Antarctic Investigation Robot. I could easily tell you what's in Antarctica. Snow. Lots of it. And the occasional Penguin, Polar Bear, Buried Treasure, Santa's Workshop, Pluto, you name it. Your useless to me Ice Man and your DEAD No. 004 Guts Man, Wilderness Reclamation Robot. Dr. Wily loves you so much. No. 003 Cut Man, Timber-Felling Robot. He would make one hell of a barber if you ask me. Although it would be messy, a little off the top can do no harm! No. 002 Roll, Housekeeping Robot. Housekeeping ~_^ No. 001 Mega Man, Former Assistant to Santa Claus. That explains the pissed off look of my face. That bastard has put me through so much crap. No. 000 Proto Man, New Robot Prototype, Brother of Mega Man HOLY ZEN! I has a Brother! And he's Racer X! http://pwbeat.publishersweekly.com/blog/wp-content/2006/07/Racer_X.jpg http://blue-bomber.jvmwriter.org/media/Art/displayimage.php?album=1&pos=35 The resemblance is uncanny. I look up into the sky...and I see him. Wow...Racer X is my brother. And that little saucer on the tree couldn't be Wily forboding another damn sequel. This must also mean that Pops Racer and Mike Haggar were separated from birth as well! http://retrotv.uol.com.br/noticias/2007/imagens/PopsRacer.jpg http://www.destructoid.com/elephant/ul/5892-468x-mike_haggar.jpg THE END! PRESENTED BY CAPCOM! Category:Playthrough